lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Eila Inha
Eila Inha is the daughter of Usko, and Saara Inha making her a member of House Inha. Eila Inha has three siblings in the form of Ossian Inha of which Ossian is a young chaos squire of whom is a rising member of the Chiefdom of Suomi and currently stands as the current heir in Tanist voting. Egor Vasa, and Eila Inha would come to marry following his capture by Eila at the War for Turku and despite starting in violence the two would grow quite in love during this early time together. Eila Inha was born in the Finish city of Porvoo where she was born the child of the high chief of the Chiefdom of Suomi, but as with all nearly all of the Chiefdoms of the Empire of Kvenland the agnotic succession laws left her outside of the line of succession of her family. Eila Inha would travel to Turku with her brother Ossian where the forces of Kvenland were engaged in fighting against Kislev and she took part in the culminating Battle of Turku where she took Egor Vasa as a captive, but saw something in him during the fighting and was unwilling to sacrifice him instead taking him home with the forces of Suomi. Eila became captivated with Egor on the ride back to Finland falling for him despite the cercumstances and after leaving him under the care of her brother while she travelled to the Kvenland capital she returned having decided to marry Egor, and despite his early reservations he agreed. Characteristics Personality Eila Inha is a strong willed women of whom has always had a chip on her shoulder due to the fact that she has been constantly looked down upon due to her size and the fact that she was born a women, and this chip has led to her working tirelessly at honing her skills in all things. Religion Eila Inha is religiously a follower of Chaos Undivided and most specifically follows the Finish god in the form of Zachriel of whom is one of the children of Jannok and remains a hidden noble voice within the upper echelon of power in the Empire of Kvenland. History Eila Inha was born in the Finish city of Porvoo where she was born the child of the high chief of the Chiefdom of Suomi, but as with all nearly all of the Chiefdoms of the Empire of Kvenland the agnotic succession laws left her outside of the line of succession of her family. Early History War for Turku Main Article : War for Turku Nastya Vasa would grow so hateful towards her brothers influence over her son Alexi Rumin that she conspired with the boyar of the Uskovic Oblast in the form of Radik Jastram II. of whom she paid gold too in order for him to have Egor killed, and following Egor's banishment from the lands of Rumin he was tricked by Gregor Jalowetz the Morza and was captured and believed killed by the Andals retreating from their failed attack on Turku. Egor Vasa following the betrayal of Gregor Jalowetz, and Radik Jastram II. would be sent northward with his captors in the form of the Chiefdom of Suomi where he would come under the serfdom of Eila Inha the daughter of the Chief of the Suomi. Eila Inha would travel to Turku where the forces of Kvenland were engaged in fighting against Kislev and she took part in the culminating Battle of Turku where she took Egor Vasa as a captive, but saw something in him during the fighting and was unwilling to sacrifice him instead taking him home with the forces of Suomi. Marriage Eila became captivated with Egor on the ride back to Finland falling for him despite the cercumstances and after leaving him under the care of her brother while she travelled to the Kvenland capital she returned having decided to marry Egor, and despite his early reservations he agreed. Family Members Egor Vasa Cover.jpg|Egor Vasa - Husband|link=Egor Vasa Relationships Category:Graeling Category:People Category:People of Finland Category:Human Category:House Inha Category:Knight Category:Knight of Khorne